Dreams and Promises
by WhiteQueenKimmie
Summary: A drabble of Fon and my OC. Reviews are very much welcomed. I don't own Fon or any Khr characters. (I actually forgotten how to spell the pinyin of princess in Chinese. Anyway I fixed it. My apologies.)
1. Dreams and Promises I

Kimmie stared at a world map plastered on the wall of her room. It had colourful thumbtacks all over various locations. As her fingers brushed against a white thumbtack that was pinned near Italy, memories of that one day replayed on her mind.

They were both looking at the very same map and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. They had promised each other that after the whole thing has ended, they would visit different places on the globe together. No one knows how long this fight will last but, it was a promise that they will do their best to survive and not get killed by their enemies.

"So, where would you like to visit first?" She asked the black haired male. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he suggested, "Hmmmm….how about Italy?" and took a white thumbtack from the box of thumbtacks. Pressing the thumbtack on Italy, he murmured and smiled, "White for my innocent and pure Kimmie."

They sure had their time of their life. From Rome to Greece, London to New York and when Kimmie suggested Egypt, he teased her saying she'll definitely creep out seeing mummies and getting a "I won't! You'll be there to protect me, won't you?" from her. "Of course, I will, wo de gong zhu." He laughed when she pouted. Chuckling, he placed a thumbtack on Egypt, "Egypt it is then."

Soon, there were many different colours of thumbtack all over the map and they were slowly reaching Japan. "The final place. Gong zhu, you choose." He said and held out a thumbtack for her. "Nope. Not that colour," she laughed. She proceeded to take a red one from the box and pinned it on China. "Red for the storm arcobaleno and my beloved, Fon."

It was definitely one of the happiest moments in her life. And, that day onwards, she fought to stay alive, so, that one day their dream would become reality. But, no. Their dream. Their hope. Their promise to each other wasn't meant to be. She lost him because she was too weak and could only watched in horror as the only ray of hope in her preーdestined life vanished.


	2. Dreams and Promises II

After almost losing her life in her last battle, she staggered towards a tree and leaned on it. Pressing on her wounds, she muttered to herself, "To think that strategy that Fon left actually works..."

She looked down at her hands and noticed she was losing a lot of blood. She could feel her blood seeping and staining the already black clothing that she was wearing.

Black wasn't her favourite neither it was a colour she hated but, the man she love once complimented that white and bright colours suit her more.

"Nee, Fon. What do you think of this dress?" They were going to a party that the Vongola Decimo had organised and she was having trouble on what to wear. Holding a white dress up to compare it to the one she was wearing, she asked again, "What do you think? Should I wear this white one instead?"

"Bai de, wo de gong zhu. Bai de." He chuckled as he embraced her. "No one can pull off wearing white and bright clothes better than you."

"You're exaggerating, my love."

After that very night, she would avoid wearing black clothes and wore white and bright ones instead.

However, after losing him, she started donning dark clothes again but this time she wore it every day. Her allies thought the sudden change was because she was mourning, grieving and in despair. But, they didn't know there was another hidden reason. Revenge.

Her sole reason of staying alive was to take revenge for her lover's death. Just that. She saw no other reason to live any longer.

But, her mission wasn't complete and yet, she was dying. She could feel it. She was losing too much blood. "Why must I be so weak...I can't even protect the ones I love..."

She just sat there, slowly losing consciousness and whispered, "If..only..I had..concentrate when...he was tending to my wounds..."

Eyelids getting heavier, she just feel like giving up and sleep for eternity. Then, she saw a shadow and heard a voice. A very familiar voice.

"Be..strong,...Kimmie. Don't give up..I'm going to fix your injuries.."

Feeling the person's warm hands on her cheeks, tears rolled down.

"I must be dreaming..."

"No, gong zhu. Please, don't close your eyes..I beg you..What about our promise? We promised to go to Italy and Egypt and China...Please...don't.."

Closing her eyes, she breathed, "Wo ai ni, Feng...Yong yuan."


End file.
